Love Letters From Lavender
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan kiriman email cinta dari akun Lavender. Siapa sebenarnya Lavender itu ya?
_Kiriman surel darimu waktu itu…_

 _Adalah awal dari cerita kita…_

 _ **Love Letters From Lavender**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Pair : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning :AU, OOC (mungkin), typo, dsb.**_

 _ ***Happy Reading!***_

-Love Letters-

 **From : lavender**

 **To : uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?**_

Aku menatap malas layar hp-ku yang sedang menampilkan aplikasi gmail. Kubaca sekali lagi pesan yang masuk ke gmail-ku dua hari yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak tau siapa pengirim e-mail ini. Menyatakan perasaan lewat surat cinta memang sudah biasa terjadi sih. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau orang itu menggunakan e-mail sebagai sarana surat cinta.

E-mail ini sudah masuk sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku bingung harus membalas apa. Ingin membalas perasaannya, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia. Ingin menolaknya, rasanya tidak enak juga menolak cinta dari orang yang sudah bersedia memberikan cintanya padaku. Ya, ini karena pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang. Jadi, aku bingung harus bebruat apa.

"Yosh, sudah kuputuskan!"

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membalas e-mailnya sekiranya saja.

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Ano, sebenarnya aku senang karena ada orang yang menyukaiku. Kuucapkan terima kasih ya. Tapi, aku tidak tau siapa dirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kenalan yang bernama lavender. Kupikir itu bukan nama aslimu. Jadi, apa aku boleh tau siapa kau sebenarnya? Dimana kau bersekolah dan kelas berapa? Seperti apa dirimu dan ciri-ciri fisikmu agar aku bisa mengenalimu. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bertanya, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa mengenalmu.**_

 _ **Tolong dibalas.**_

Setelah itu, aku langsung mengirim pesanku.

-Love Letters-

Malam harinya…

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Setelah makan malam bersama ayahku, aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, mengerjakan pr. Kudengar hp-ku berdering. Ternyata ada pesan yang masuk di kotak e-mailku.

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Hehehe, kau memang orang yang bawel ya, Naruto-kun. Sama seperti yang dikatakan teman-temanku.**_

Apa? Dia bilang aku bawel?

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Walaupun tidak semua ya.**_

 _ **Lavender itu memang bukan nama asliku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu nama asliku sekarang. Soal sekolah, aku satu sekolah denganmu. Aku sekarang kelas 12.**_

Oh, ternyata dia kakak kelasku.

 _ **Seperti apa diriku, aku kurang tau. Hanya orang lain yang bisa menilaiku. Soal ciri-ciri fisik. Aku punya rambut panjang warna indigo. Warna mataku abu-abu. Aku tidak terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena banyak bertanya. Justru aku malah senang kau mau menjawab emailku. Apa jawabanku ini masih kurang bagimu?**_

Ok, catat. Rambut indigo panjang, mata terlalu tinggi. Kelas 12. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Apakah dia ini murid pindahan? Apakah dia ini gadis pemalu? Kenapa nama alamat email-nya harus lavender?

Ok, mungkin pertanyaan terakhir tidak terlalu penting. Tapi, jika dia memang anak kelas 12, aku mungkin bisa bertanya pada Ino, sepupuku yang duduk di kelas 12.

-Love Letters-

Keesokkan harinya…

Aku berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelas 12 A. Kelas itu adalah kelas tempat Ino belajar. Mungkin, saat ini ia masih dikelas jika ia tidak buru-buru ke kantin bersama teman segenk-nya.

Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari arah berlawanan. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Dialah yang menabrakku.

"Go-gomenasai! Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja. Hontou ni gomennasai!"

Ia berkali-kali membungkuk untuk meminta maaf padaku.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati," ujarku sambil tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja, kulihat rona merah tipis muncul di pipi putihnya. Membuatnya jadi terlihat manis.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan hati-hati." Setelah itu, ia pun0 melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

"Rambut indigo ya…"

Dan juga… wangi lavender.

-Love Letters-

Percuma saja. Aku sudah capek-capek datang ke kelas Ino, namun aku gagal menemukannya. Ia sudah pergi dari kelasnya entah kemana. Tentunya bersama dengan teman se-genknya.

Akhirnya, akupun memutuskan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutku yang mulai keroncongan.

Teryata, kantin hari ini ramai sekali. Semua meja dan kursi sudah dipenuhi para murid. Aku sampai bingung harus makan dimana. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk membawa makanannya ke atap sekolah.

-Love Letters-

Di atap sekolah…

Ternyata, aku tidak sendirian disini. Ada gadis yang menabrakku tadi sedang makan disini. Sendirian.

"Hei, kau gadis yang tadi kan?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut makan bersamamu disini? Di kantin sudah tidak ada tempat lagi."

"B-boleh saja."

Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil melahap yakisoba yang baru aku beli di kantin.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanyaku saat melihatnya memakan bekalnya.

"U-um, apa kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Eh, apa boleh?" tanyaku ragu. Ya, memberikan makanan kepada yang baru dikenal seperti sedikit er… membuat canggung bukan?

"Silahkan saja. Aku bawa cukup banyak. Jadi, aku tidak yakin bisa kuhabiskan," jawabnya. Jadi itu alasannya. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya menghabiskan makanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami pun selesai makan siang. Kami lalu mengobrol ringan seputar sekolah.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tau kau ini kelas berapa?" tanyaku.

"A-aku kelas 12 A," jawabnya.

"Oh, aku kelas 11 B. Senang bertemu denganmu, senpai."

"A-aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?"

"Y-ya, begitulah."

Entah kenapa, aku jadi penasaran dengan namanya.

"Senpai sendiri, siapa namamu?"

"Eh, aku…"

Dia terlihat ragu ingin menjawabnya. Hei, apa yang salah? Apa menanyakan nama seseorang adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Senpai berambut indigo itu bergegas membereskan bekalnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku belum tau siapa namamu!" teriakku.

"Akan kuberi tahu jika kita bertemu lagi nanti," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selain itu, terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku menghabiskan bekalku. Aku merasa senang sekali bisa makan bersamamu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun," ujarnya. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di atap sekolah ini. Meninggalkan aroma parfum lavender yang masih menguar di sekitarku.

Wangi lavender, rambut indigo dan mata abu-abunya mengingatkanku pada si pengirim surel misterius bernama Lavender. Kupikir, sepertinya aku sudah tau siapa si Lavender itu. Hanya saja, aku belum tau siapa namanya.

-Love Letters-

Malam harinya…

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Masih belum mau memberitahu siapa nama aslinmu?**_

 **Sent**

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Baiklah, baiklah, ku beri tahu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar penasaran denganku ya?**_

Tentu saja aku penasaran. Aku penasaran dengan dirimu.

 _ **Nama asliku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sisiwi pindahan di SMA Konoha. Aku gadis pendiam. Aku lebih suka menyendiri di kelas atau di tujuanku saat istirahat adalah atap sekolah. Jadi, wajar saja jika kau tidak mengenalku.**_

Dugaanku awalku ternyata benar. Lalu, untuk apa dia menyembunyikan namanya?

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Kenapa kau pakai nama Lavender? Kenapa tidak pakai nama aslimu saja? Padahal nama "Hyuuga Hinata" itu kedengaran indah bukan? "Hinata" itu artinya "tempat yang tenang" kan?**_

 **Sent**

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku tidak mau memakai namaku. Selain itu, alasan aku pakai nama Lavender adalah karena aku suka bunga Lavender.**_

Suka lavender ya?

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Kenapa suka bunga Lavender?**_

 **Sent**

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Karena aroma Lavender selalu membuatku tenang.**_

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Lalu, kenapa kau suka diriku?**_

 **Sent**

Akhrinya, aku sampai pada pertanyaan yang sejak awal sangat ingin kutanyakan. Aku ingin tau kenapa dia suka diriku. Apa yang dia lihat dariku? Padahal, aku ini siswa biasa. Bukan siswa dari keluarga kaya. Aku juga bukan siswa berprestasi. Wajahku juga biasa saja menurutku. Bakatku hanya di basket. Apa yang menarik dari diriku?

Lama sekali ia tidak menjawabnya. Kupikir, ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini. Ya, sepertinya pertanyaanku yang satu ini terlihat agresif. Jika ia tidak mau menjawab pun tak apa. Dia juga punya hak untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, hp-ku kembali berdering. Ternyata, dia mau menjawabnya.

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Karena kusuka senyumanmu. Senyummu yang hangat selalu membuatku bersemangat. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya. Walau hanya dari jauh.**_

Ternyata, dia berbeda dari apa yang ku pikirkan. Ku kira, jika ia menyukaiku karena kelebihanku atau karena fisikku, kupikir itu bukanlah cinta. Itu bisa dibilang hanya sekedar rasa kagum pada seseorang yang diidolakan. Tapi, ternyata dia menyukai senyumku. Dan kupikir dia melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda dari gadis lain saat melihat diriku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahagia. Tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Apa aku juga… jatuh cinta padanya?

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Kapan kita akan bisa bertemu?**_

 **Sent**

 **From :** **lavender**

 **To :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 _ **Jika waktunya sudah tepat, kita pasti bertemu.**_

"Baiklah, akan ku temukan kau secepatnya, Nona Lavender."

Besok, aku pasti bisa membongkar wujudmu yang sebenarnya, Nona Lavender!

-Love Letters-

Keesokkan harinya…

Di atap sekolah…

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya senpai berambut indigo begitu ia sampai di atap sekolah dan menemukanku.

"Aku ingin makan bareng sama senpai lagi. Boleh kan?" jawabku. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu alasanku.

"T-tentu saja boleh. Aku malah senang. Hari ini aku juga bawa bekal cukup banyak. Jadi, kita bisa makan berdua," jawabnya. kemudian, dia duduk di sebelahku.

Hari ini, ia membawa sushi cukup banyak. Aku sampai kenyang makan sushi pemberiannya.

Setelah selesai makan, kami mengobrol sebentar. Sampai akhirnya, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan sejak awal.

"Senpai, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Eh?"

"Kau belum beri tau siapa namamu. Kau berjanji akan memberi tahu siapa namamu jika kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang kau harus menepati janjimu."

Ia terdiam. Ia terlihat masih ragu untuk mengatkan namanya. Hei, untuk apa sih ragu mengatakan nama sendiri?

"A-aku… na-namaku…"

Saat dia hampir menjawabnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini!"

Aku dan senpai menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang terengah-engah menghampiri kami.

Tunggu sebentar, dia bilang apa tadi? Hinata?

"Ini, ada titipan dari Neji untukmu."

"Maaf ya, Ino-chan. Harus membuatmu mengantarkannya sampai kesini."

Tak lama kemudian, datang lagi satu orang teman senpai.

"Hyuuga-san, Kurenai-sensei bilang ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah."

Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti sekarang.

Setelah semua temannya itu berbicara sebentar dengan senpai, teman-temannya itupun pergi meninggalkan kami, hanya berdua.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun. S-sebenarnya aku…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja sejak awal? Kau ini si Lavender itu kan?" tebakku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Mengaku sajalah. Padahal jika kau mau mengaku, aku bakal senang lho," ujarku lirih.

"Eh? N-naruto-kun?"

"Padahal jika kau mau mengaku, mungkin aku akan menerima perasaanmu lho."

Senpai itu pun terdiam. Ia tidak berani menatapku. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Aku yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti sangat merah.

"B-baiklah. Aku mengaku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Akulah pengirim surel dengan nama e-mail Lavender itu. Aku sudah suka padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Saat itu, seminggu yang lalu, saat diadakan pertandingan basket di sekolah kita. Saat itu kau sangat bersinar. Kau seperti matahari. Saat kau berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah ini, kau tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sangat hangat. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tau namamu. Sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak bisa melupakan senyummu. Kupikir, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirim surat cinta lewat e-mail. Namun, aku masih belum berani menggunakan namaku yang sebenarnya. Beberapa hari setelah aku mengirim surel, aku bertemu denganmu. Kita mengobrol da makan bersama. Aku senang sekali saat itu. Karena itu, aku tidak mau mengakui namaku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut, jika kau tau yang sebenarnya, kau akan menjauhiku. Aku takut di tolak olehmu. Aku takut di benci olehmu. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Aku… Aku…"

Setelah memberi penjelasan sepanjang itu, entah kenapa ia malah menangis. Mungkin, itu adalah caranya untuk menahan rasa malunya. Atau mungkin, saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan akan ditolak olehku. Padahal…

"Padahal jika kau mau mengakui dan berani menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung, aku pasti akan sangat senang lho. Caramu melihatku dengan cara gadis lain melihatku itu berbeda. Kau spesial. Kau tulus. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menolakmu bukan?"

Aku lalu memeluknya. Memberi pelukan hangat untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu… kau menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berani menolak cinta yang datang padaku," ujarku. Kemudian ku lepas pelukanku sejenak.

"Sekarang, coba buka hp-mu dan periksa e-mail mu."

Ia lalu menuruti apa yang ku katakan. Membuka hp-nya, dan mengecek e-mailnya. Setelah membacanya, ia menatapku tidak percaya.

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata-senpai, maukah kau jadi pacarku?**_

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah berani menolak cinta yang datang padaku."

Kemudian, kami pun berpelukan untuk saling membagi perasaan satu sama0 lain.

 **From :** **uzumaki_naruto**

 **To :** **lavender**

 _ **Ne, Lavender-senpai, kisah cinta kita baru di mulai kan?**_

 **-Owari-**

 **Lagi pengen bikin ff NaruHina nih. Gimana? Maaf ya klo gk memuaskan.**

 **Review?**


End file.
